1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid bearing and more particularly, to a fluid bearing capable of supporting, independently of each other, a plurality of articles such as webs or strip materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been common practice in chemically treating articles, such as strip or web material, to provide a plurality of tanks, each containing a different processing liquid. In each tank, liquid bearings have been provided which separate from one another each web of a pair of webs. Such liquid bearings are not capable of supporting an individual web or a plurality of webs without the use of guide rings. Where a single web of a first width is to be processed, custom-made bearings must be fabricated since a fluid bearing having a particular guide ring structure incapable of accommodating the first width, for example, cannot be employed. Therefore, a fluid bearing which can support and transport a single article of varying sizes or a plurality of articles, independently of each other, without the use of guide rings, is needed and desired.